How Tadashi Hamada Became a Protective Brother
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: The story of a four years old Tadashi Hamada.


**How Tadashi Hamada Became a Protective Brother**

**By: HiroAngelLight**

In a room full of toys and books, Tadashi sat on the floor, surrounded by his scattered toys. A robot toy in one hand, and a green dinosaur in the other hand. He made a sound like the robot and dinosaur were fighting. Suddenly, there was a loud thud from downstairs. It got his attention, and he was curious of what that sound was.

So, he put his toys and got up. He made his way to downstairs. He remembered that his mom usually was watching a show on TV at this hour. "Mommy?" his small voice called for her. But, there was no answer. "Mommy? Where are you?" he called again, but still no answer from his mom.

Tadashi felt something in him. He didn't know for sure what it was. But it was an unpleasant feeling. He walked to the living room, his mom wasn't there. So, he went to the kitchen.

"Mommy?" he called as he took a peek from the threshold. Tadashi gulped. He took a few steps into the kitchen cautiously while looking around for a sign of his mom. Right behind the counter, he found his mom lying on the floor.

"Mommy!" he rushed to his mom's side. He shook her body, "Mommy, are you okay? Why are you sleeping on the floor? Mommy? Mommy! Wake up!"

At this point, he felt terrified. His mom didn't wake up. And looking at her big belly, he thought his baby brother inside the belly was hurt, too. He panicked. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to call his Auntie Cass, but he didn't know the number.

And then, he remembered what his dad told him one day. That day, his dad told him to call a number if something happened and nobody was around. He looked around to find the wireless phone. He found it on top of a drawer and he was smart enough to stack some books next to the it. When he was high enough, he grabbed the phone and went to his mom's side again.

His mom was still on the floor, not moving. So, he dialled a number and put it on his ear.

"_Hello, 911. What's your emergency?"_

"Uuh.. hello?"

"_Oh, hello there, boy. What's your name?"_

"Tadashi."

"_How old are you, dear?"_

"I'm..four."

"_Okay, Tadashi. Where are your mom and dad?"_

"Daddy is at work. And I can't wake my mommy."

"_Where's your mommy right now?"_

"On the floor…. In the kitchen?" his body suddenly trembled with fear. "Is mommy okay?"

"_Calm down, Tadashi. Can you try to wake her again for me?"_

Tadashi shook her mom's body again, but his mom was still not moving, "She's not waking up." The officer might know that Tadashi started crying, so she tried to calm him down.

"_It's okay, Tadashi. I'm going to send help. Now, can you tell me your last name?"_

"Hamada."

The officer sounded like typing,_ "Is your mommy's name Maemi Hamada?"_

"Yes."

"_Okay, Tadashi. We're sending help right now. You wait there with your mommy. Can you do that, dear?"_

"Okay. What about my brother? Does he hurt? Will they help him, too?"

"_You have a brother? Where's he now?"_

"In mommy's belly.."

"_Don't worry. They will help your baby brother, too. Please stop crying, okay? Help will be there soon."_

"O..kay.." Tadashi wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Thank you, ma'am."

After the call ended, Tadashi sat beside his mom. He tried not to cry again. Help would come soon. His mom and baby brother would be okay. They would be okay, and he wasn't going to lose them.

Around ten minutes later, the front door was opened. Three people in white came into the room with a stretcher. They hurried to where they were, one of them put her fingers on his mom's wrist. Then, she signalled the other two men to carried her and put her on the stretcher.

The woman looked at Tadashi and smiled, "You must be Tadashi. You've been a brave boy. Do you want to come with us? With your mommy, too?"

Tadashi nodded. When the men started bringing his mom, the woman picked him up and brought him into a white minivan. _'Ambu..lan..cee?'_

"Where are we going?" he asked to the nice woman. "We're going to the hospital, sweety. To help your mommy and baby..brother? right?" Tadashi nodded again.

-oOo-

Hours had passed. He was sitting a room unknown to him. He was there with his Auntie Cass. She told him that his dad got a call from the hospital and then he called her to look after him while he accompanied his mom in the delivery room. Tadashi didn't know what delivery room was. But it was still a hospital room where the people in white clothes were helping his mom.

"Sweety, it's okay. Your mommy will be alright. Soon, you'll be able to meet with your baby brother!" Aunt Cass said. She must have seen him fidgeting hands and worried face.

He was scared. What if his baby brother didn't like him? What if he couldn't be a good big brother for him? What if his baby brother got hurt? No, he didn't want that to happen!

Soon enough, a nurse came and told them that his mom could be visited in her room now. After the nurse told his aunt where the room was, she said thank you and carried Tadashi along the way.

in what he felt like years, Aunt Cass knocked a door and walked in. There, he saw his mom lying on the bed. She looked exhausted and her hair was messy. Like she had been hit by a hurricane. Aunt Cass put Tadashi down on the bed.

"Hey, there, Tadashi. I heard you've been so brave today," Maemi said, pulling him into her arms. He gladly hugged his mom. Happy that she was alright.

"Mommy's okay," Tadashi said.

"Yes, sweety. Mommy's okay," Maemi kissed his forehead.

"Daddy's glad you still remember what you've been taught. I'm so proud of you," Tomeo, his dad, ruffled his hair.

Maemi raised her eyebrow, "What did you teach him?"

"I taught him about calling 911 if something happens. And he did it today!" he told her, albeit looking so proud of his son.

"Is that so? I knew you're a smart boy!" Aunt Cass said.

Tadashi then noticed something. "Mommy, why is your belly flat? Did they cut your belly?! Where's my baby brother?!" he asked in frantic.

The three adults looked amused, then they all laughed. "Why are you laughing? Those whiteys cut mommy's belly!" Tadashi wanted to burst in tears.

"No, no, no, no, no. Tadashi, they didn't cut mommy's belly," Maemi told Tadashi. "Mommy's belly is flat again because your baby brother has come out."

"He.. has come..out?"

Maemi smiled and she turned her eyes into her husband. He knew what it meant. So, he went to another side. When he was back, there was a bundle in his arms. "Now, welcome your baby brother to the world, Tadashi!" Tomeo bent down a bit so Tadashi could see the baby.

There was a tiny baby. The cheeks were red. Eyes were closed. The hands were tiny, too. That's his baby brother.

"What's his name?" Tadashi asked to his dad.

"His name is Hiro. You're a big brother now, Tadashi. Always be a good big brother for him, okay?" Tomeo said.

Aunt Cass cooed, "Aaaawww…, he's soooo cute! He's got his look from you, huh?" Aunt Cass looked at Maemi, who rolled her eyes. "Well, I do love Tomeo. But I don't want all my kids to look like him. And I'm glad Hiro turns out to have my face," Maemi said.

"Oouch, you just wounded my heart, Emi," Tomeo said, trying to make himself looked hurt by her words. Maemi rolled her eyes again, "Stop being so silly, Tom."

While the adults were talking, Tadashi drown into a world where he felt like it was only him and Hiro. His baby brother. If he didn't call for help earlier, he might lose him for real. And he wouldn't be able to meet him like this. He didn't want that!

Tadashi hugged Hiro as much as he could, since he was sleeping in his dad's arms. _'I promise you, Hiro. I will always protect you. Let's grow up and be happy together, okay. I love you, Hiro.'_

-oOo-

**Author's Note: Hiiyaaaa.. I'm back again! I've had this idea for weeks now. And since I'm really bored and nothing to do during college break, which is a two months break, so I decided to finally write this into a fic. The Hamada brothers both are genius, so I assume Tadashi, at the age of four, could already make an emergency call. I'm not sure how the officers talk to the people on the other line, so I'll just write what I think it's possible.**

**This story is basically the start of Tadashi's protectiveness to his family, especially his little brother. He didn't want to lose his family, so he tried to do anything to keep them safe. But, what can a little child do to prevent death? So, after his parents' death, he swore to protect Hiro from anything and anyone that could hurt him as much as he could. He didn't want to lose the brother he loved so much. The only family that connected him with his parents.**

**Well, of course, he tried to protect his aunt, too! She's his family too after all.**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave review/kudos/comment! Until next time~!**


End file.
